1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical educational systems, and more particularly concerns educational devices employing question cards which will complete a circuit when the correct selection point on the card is pushed to close an open-circuited device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Educational devices are being developed for assisting in teaching information to and testing the proficiency of students, while providing an enjoyable and motivating method of study.
Within the educational art which employs answer cards, systems are known in which cards are inserted into a device and a circuit is closed when a button representing the correct answer is pressed. However, such devices in the past have employed cards from which the correct answer could be determined by observation before the card was placed in the device. Some devices solve this problem but have a disadvantage in the fact that an operator can often memorize the answer sequence of the machine or card and thereby score a correct answer irrespective of his own knowledge or proficiency in the course material. A further disadvantage lies in the high cost of such systems which for all practical purposes removes them from general use by both students and schools alike. U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,143, issued to R. E. Aumann, solves some of the problems in the art. Aumann uses a rather costly answer card having internal electrical conducting wires which complete a circuit on a panel member when a correct switch is pushed on the panel member.
To those versed in the art of education and its current problems it is recognized that there continues to be a need for an inexpensive device which will serve as an aid in the educational process and which is also free from the above-mentioned drawbacks.
It is therefore a principle object of this invention to provide an inexpensive educational device having an answer card on which the electrical conductors can be printed by conventional printing techniques.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive electrical teaching system employing paper answer cards having printing ink thereon which do not by their outward appearance reveal the correct answers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive answer card which itself provides the switch for the panel member and thus eliminates the need for an independent switch.